


The Dawn

by space_slasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Это происходит снова. Оно становиться чаще и сильней. Чувствую, что не могу сопротивляться.





	The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic на песню Bastille - The Draw.

Это про­ис­хо­дит сно­ва. Оно ста­новит­ся ча­ще и силь­ней. Чувс­твую, что не мо­гу соп­ро­тив­лять­ся.

***

Ли­цо щип­лет от слез. За ок­ном крас­но-си­ние ог­ни по­лицей­ских ма­шин. Мне не хва­та­ет воз­ду­ха, слиш­ком мно­го пос­то­рон­них. Я сов­сем ни­чего не по­нимаю. Здесь мо­лодая де­вуш­ка, с свет­ло-ру­сыми во­лоса­ми, стя­нуты­ми в хвост, в тем­но-си­ней фор­ме пос­то­ян­но пов­то­ря­ет «Все бу­дет в по­ряд­ке. Все бу­дет хо­рошо. Мы по­забо­тим­ся о те­бе.» В это не ве­рит ни она, ни я.

***

Вот все смот­рят на ме­ня. Я стою пос­ре­ди ком­на­ты. И вок­руг ни од­но­го зна­комо­го ли­ца.

***

Удар, удар и ещё один. Ужас­ная боль в рёб­рах, ка­жет­ся сло­маны. Но они не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют­ся. А я не про­из­но­шу ни зву­ка, хо­тя так хо­чет­ся кри­чать. Звон в ушах. Они что-то го­ворят, но я не слы­шу. Гла­за зас­те­лены пе­леной слез. На се­кун­ду все прек­ра­ща­ет­ся. Но за­тем все про­ис­хо­дит сно­ва. Мне ка­жет­ся, они ни­ког­да не прек­ра­тят это­го.

***

Все те­ло в си­няках и сса­динах. _I can feel the draw._ Я дос­таю лез­вие из ма­лень­кой ко­робоч­ки, та­кой бе­зопас­ной сна­ружи, но та­кой смер­то­нос­ной внут­ри. _I can feel it pulling me back._ По­рез по не­дав­но за­житом мес­те. Тон­кая струй­ка те­чёт по ко­же, за­тем прос­то ка­па­ет на ка­фель и рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в во­де. _It's pulling me back. It's pulling me._

***

Прош­ло 3 ме­сяца и 17 дней. Я чист. Он по­мога­ет мне, не зная это­го. Каж­дый день он от­прав­ля­ет строч­ки из пес­ни. Каж­дый день. Иног­да они не вы­ходят у ме­ня из го­ловы нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Я не знаю ни­чего о нем, о его жиз­ни, о его стра­хах. Но бли­же че­лове­ка у ме­ня нет.

***

— «Ты ник­чё­мен!» — «Ты ни­ког­да не уй­дешь от­сю­да!» — «Мол­чи и ешь с по­ла!» — «Хо­чешь поз­вать ма­моч­ку, ах, да точ­но, она же сдох­ла!» — «Рас­ска­жешь ко­му-ни­будь, и уже не вста­нешь!» — «Ты ни­ког­да не бу­дешь сво­боден!»

***

_Are you drifting way beyond what's normal? ‘Cause ‘round your mind rings the words that they would say._

Мыс­ли, мыс­ли, мыс­ли! Их так мно­го. Они вры­ва­ют­ся в твою го­лову. Слиш­ком ти­хо вок­руг. Они за­пол­ня­ют те­бя. Тем­ные, зло­вещие. Ни еди­ного прос­ве­та. Мир жес­ток и ужа­сен. Ты по­нима­ешь сра­зу все и ни­чего. По­чему я? Я это­го не пла­ниро­вал. И твоя го­лова в ог­не.

***

Выс­трел. Крик. Звук раз­би­того стек­ла. Выс­трел. Тем­но, очень тем­но. Она ска­зала мне спря­тать­ся. Я не по­нимаю. Выс­трел. Ры­дания и опять крик. Выс­трел. Ти­шина. Все раз­бро­сано. Сер­дце сту­чит слиш­ком быс­тро. Два те­ла и кровь, кровь, мно­го кро­ви. _When you go home everything looks different._ Я про­сыпа­юсь и кри­чу. Сле­зы. Слиш­ком мно­го мыс­лей, что­бы зас­нуть. _And you're scared of being left behind._

***

_«Just listen to your friends, Trusted that fair look in their eyes. Just listen to your friends, They only care and hope you're alright._

Эти строч­ки ты от­пра­вил мне в са­мом пер­вом со­об­ще­нии… Зна­ешь, я пред­став­лял, как мы встре­тим­ся. Это точ­но бу­дет зи­мой. Пос­ле мо­его во­сем­надца­тиле­тия, ког­да я смо­гу уй­ти от­сю­да. Ты бу­дешь в смеш­ной шап­ке. И очень тёп­лых ва­реж­ках, ко­торые дашь мне, ког­да я за­мер­зну. Мне всег­да хо­лод­но. Мы выпь­ем что-ни­будь теп­лое и по­гово­рим на са­мые обыч­ные те­мы. Мо­жет, ты мне да­же спо­ешь нес­коль­ко стро­чек из сво­их пе­сен. Мы зас­нем в об­нимку на тво­ём ди­ване. Но прос­ти. Это нес­бы­точ­ная меч­та.

Спа­сибо за все,

Твой друг»

***

Хо­лод­ный ка­фель. _In my left hand there is the familiar._ Ещё нем­но­го и все. _In my right hand there's the great unknown._ Боль об­жи­га­ет ру­ку. Пер­вая кап­ля прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в струй­ку. Они те­чёт все быс­трей и быс­трей. _I can see the madly different gross there._ Го­лова кру­жит­ся, но ка­жет­ся это пер­вый раз, ког­да нет мыс­лей. Во­об­ще ни­каких. _But I'm drawn to wilder nights at home._ Не страш­но. Нет слез. Зак­ры­ваю гла­за. Тем­но­та…

***

I can feel the draw,

The draw,

The draw,

The draw...


End file.
